


Under the moonlight

by Universe7



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe7/pseuds/Universe7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A full moon represents a lot of things. For Saiyans, it is when their powers would be at it's full potential. The last two Saiyans on Earth could no longer transform during a full moon, but that does not mean they are unaffected by its blutz rays. Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the moonlight

**Under the moonlight**

 

It was a full moon tonight.

A rare sight on Planet Vegeta, one that occurred every 100 year. Vegeta had seen many, during his time of servitude and gratefully many more on Earth. A common sight that filled the night sky once every month.

He had come to associate the full moon with many things… the oozaru form, the universe's light, the setting for romance; he snorted at that notion… and lust. He turned his gaze to the moonlight; he shook lightly as blutz waves send shivers down his body, coursing through his very veins.

Its rays may have been incapable of triggering a physical transformation without his tail, but it also failed to diminish the animalistic urge that clawed at him. So he came to this same spot, every month, away from civilization; and it would seem he would not be left here alone. Someone else had decided to join him on the same cliff overlooking West City.

Vegeta smirked as he felt him approach, as he always had for the past 11 months.

"Vegeta" he came closer; his voice, hoarse and raw with unsated need.

"What do you want, Kakarotto" he smirked as he heard the man behind him whine, as he took a few more clumsy steps towards him. Vegeta remained where he was, making the man behind him 'work' for his prize; he tolerated the hands that rested on his shoulders, the kiss that ran along the back of his neck. Vegeta felt the man's hard member as he hugged him closer, his breath against his skin as he panted in bliss at that light pressure against his needy flesh.

"So little restrain, Kakarotto?"

Goku closed his eyes as a hand rubbed him, heavy pants escaped his lips where words died. He groaned when the same hand held the source of his discomfort, stroking him while his pants were still on.

"Vegeta… please don't tease me"

"Oh? Then what do you want me to do? Would you like to take the lead or should I? Do you want me to ride you or would you prefer me on the floor; do you want to watch me, Kakarotto? Or maybe you would rather I go down on all fours?" Vegeta licked his lips, enjoying Goku's arousal as well as his apparent 'victory' over him. "Do you want to kiss the ground on which I stand or shall I worship you on my knees…" Vegeta brought his knee up, gently kneading Goku with his shin; enjoying the taller Saiyan's discomfort as well as arousal.

"Vegeta…" Goku growled at that cheap shot; barely able to stand, his hard member making it difficult to keep his legs steady as he tried to keep a calm and clear head. Vegeta was making it hard to control himself, the guy was a cheater. Of course Goku wanted him, but he didn't want to throw him down to the ground and pound him like a sex crazed animal. He closed his eyes in an effort to control himself.

He hissed in shock as the sash holding his pants in place snapped; his pants hang loosely around his hips. He opened his eyes to a surprise but very sexy sight; he felt a warm hand took hold of his already hard member, freeing it from its 'confinement'.

"Vegeta?" Goku's eyes grew wide with curiosity as he looked downwards, eyeing Vegeta who was on his knees and the hand that held his throbbing member.

"Hn" Vegeta smirked as he saw the surprise on Goku's face. With Goku's hot and stiff member in hand, he leaned forward; taking small, experimental licks along the shaft.

"Vegeta…" Goku groaned impatiently, growling when the man continued his slow, lazy pace; lightly glazing his shaft with his tongue, administrating minimum touch and the occasional kiss on his glans, his tongue moving in circles as he teased him with his lips.

"VEGETA!~" Goku screamed out, unable to control himself as Vegeta finally gave into his wishes and took him in his mouth. He rested both hands on Goku's hip, keeping him in place as he continue moving at a pace he preferred. Goku resisted the driving urge to move his hips, disciplining himself to remain still as Vegeta worked on his shaft.

Vegeta had always been the more experienced lover and he knew just what Goku liked; what turned them both on.

Vegeta knew exactly what to do to get their blood pumping, for that extra bout of adrenaline rush on a night such as tonight. Goku sucked his breath in, crouching as he leaned forward; his passion threatening to spill as he felt teeth gently scrape the under base of his member. Vegeta raised the stakes as his fingers reached further back and gently pressed against the small patch of fur on Goku's tail region.

"VEGETA, STOP!"

Vegeta hissed as Goku gripped his hair and shoulder in a firm hold, pulling him off; slamming him to the ground in an uncontrollable, blind haste. Vegeta glared hard at Goku, his eyes demanding an explanation even as he stayed in the same spot.

"Gomen… I didn't want it to… end so soon… like that…" Goku tried to explain, barely able to speak as his loins ache from the lack of attention. "I want you… like this" Goku towered over Vegeta, positioning himself against Vegeta in the missionary position. " **ii darou**?"

"Hn. **suki ni shiro** " Vegeta smirked, watching as Goku fought to get out of his own clothes, throwing them off in a hurry in a rather clumsy and needless to say, messy fashion. Vegeta sat up, deciding to help along by removing his own garments or risk Goku tearing them off when he got fed up from trying to pull the spandex off; like last month…

Goku did not give Vegeta enough time to set his clothes down. He snatched them, tossing them somewhere in the distance; where his own heap of mess laid. Goku pulled Vegeta close, attacking his chest immediately, sucking his nipples where he knew he was most sensitive; running his tongue in circles along those sensitive buds. It brought him the reaction he wanted; Vegeta's breath came in short pants, his own member reacting to the stimulation.

A startled gasp escaped Vegeta as the lower region of his body was propped upwards; Goku, having just captured his thighs and brought them up close to his own torso.

"What the hell are you doing, Kakarotto…"

Goku gave him his answer as he reached downwards, kissing the inner thighs of his Saiyan lover before running his tongue over to the smaller man's scrotum. Vegeta squirmed, unable to move as Goku continued to tease him; denying him any leeway as long as Goku held his legs. Vegeta cried out, no longer able to remain quiet the moment Goku ran his tongue over his sphincter.

"Kakaro…tto…" Vegeta's face flushed as he looked up, watching Goku; aroused, mesmerized at the sight and a tiny bit apprehensive at the predatory look Goku was throwing his way. "Enough baka… **hanase** …"

"No way, Vegeta. Didn't you just say I could do whatever I want" Goku teased as he pressed his groin forward, resting his already hard member against Vegeta's entrance; resisting the urge to snicker as Vegeta growled at him at the apparent position he was in, impatient and eager to move along. Goku was not much better off either, his own member twitched in his eagerness, adding more ache to his already throbbing erection. Once a month wasn't enough…

Vegeta held his breath, watching as Goku positioned himself against him. He arched; feeling that familiar hot, unrelenting heat as Goku started pushing his way in, watching from the corner of his eye as it started to disappear into his body.

Goku had always been an accomplished lover, never once in the heat of the moment had he ever lost his composure. He took his time, giving his lover the time to adjust; no matter how badly he wanted it. God, this heat… it was bliss to be buried so deep inside his Saiyan prince; and he wanted more of it.

It doesn't matter how many times they've done it, it was simply the best, one without much need for restrictions or restrain; knowing their Saiyan bodies could handle multiple rounds of intense bout that the average human body could not.

Goku began to move, seeking his lover's heat as he worked them towards completion. He angled his thrusts to hit that particular spot he knew the smaller Saiyan loved and Vegeta reacted wildly, throwing his hands over his mouth; attempting to stop the little 'oohs' of pleasure that escaped. Goku brought himself closer, just over Vegeta as he gently removed his hands.

They shared their first kiss for the night before Goku moved to his side, lying beside and behind him as he once again thrust into him. Vegeta responded nicely, pushing back to meet each thrust; taking Goku's member deeper inside him.

 

* * *

  

On Planet Namek…

 

"Porunga's powers have been strengthened, I'm sure he can help us Elder Moori…"

" _State your wish"_

/Porunga, it has not rained in weeks, our wells are dry; water is in low supply, the soil has dried, the plants are dying. We need water/

" _Your wish is granted"_

"It's raining! And the wells are filled!" Elder Moori smiled as the rest rejoiced.

" _What is your second wish?"_

"There's nothing mo…?" the elder stopped as Cargo came forward.

"Elder, in 2 more suns, it would be the day Goku-san defeated Freiza and helped us… do you think maybe…" he need not say more, the elder patted his head.

"Perhaps there is something we can give in return. I hope he likes it, whatever it is"

" _State your second wish"_

 

* * *

  

"The full moon?" Goku looked at Vegeta, the man had turned, facing away from him. "I never really noticed… I usually sleep early. But… I guess you could be right… I just didn't notice if those nights were full moon nights or not"

Vegeta snorted, thrust Goku not to have a clue about anything; as usual. "I suppose you're hardly to blame for a fraction of your deficiencies, you had no one to educate you. Seeing that there is but two of us, it doesn't really matter. Had our planet survived and you were on it, I dare say you would have humped every Saiyan in your path"

"Hey! I won't do that"

"Hn. You've never received any training. You could barely, if at all control yourself in your oozaru form, what hope could you possibly have in controlling your hormones when you are high on blutz waves and every Saiyans' scent is at its peak. Seeing that you came to this cliff every month would serve as proof"

"Vegeta… you're wrong on that you know… I was high… and I needed some relief, but I didn't just want to just 'hump' any Saiyan. If I did, there's always Trunks" No sooner had he said that, Vegeta turned, growling as he grabbed a fistful of Goku's hair. "Ow! Vegeta!"

"You dare?!"

"Vegeta calm down! I was only trying to explain!" Goku touched the hand fisted in his hair gently. "I meant to say… even if there are other Saiyans around, I'd still come to you. You are the one I wanted to see"

"…" Vegeta removed his hand, crossing his arms in a sudden moment of embarrassment. "Hn. not that there's much of a choice, there are no other Saiyans around. Baka"

"Yeah…" Goku rubbed his aching scalp. "Beside our children, we are the last… it's not like either of us can give birth"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What possessed you to even come up with such a disturbing suggestion?"

"Eh? No no. I was just commenting…"

"Hn. Not happening. Even evolution cannot catch up and if it ever does. You'll likely be the bearer"

"Eh!? Why me? No way! There's no way I'll ever be able to" Goku shook his head.

"You're the emotional sponge, Kakarotto. If anyone is suitable to be a mother figure, it'd be you" Vegeta nodded to himself, agreeing with his own conclusion.

"No way! I mean… Chichi… she… kind of made me do a little experiment… and that kind of told me I can never be the one to give birth" Goku started fidgeting with his index fingers.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well… That time when she was pregnant with Gohan… she was like a balloon and can't do much work… I spend most of my time training and she got mad. I told her she was a strong woman and a baby couldn't have weighed her down too much, it was still too small. So she made this big school bag… she filled it with soya beans and made me wear it in front like I had a lump too…"

Vegeta laughed. "So your harpy made you wear that ridiculous soya bean sack for a baby bump. This should be good. Continue"

"Well… when she checked it later in the day… the bag was torn in a few places, it was half the actual weight and… it had soya beans leaking everywhere… Chichi told me out right that if I had been the one who was pregnant; I would have already lost the baby and have a few holes in my stomach" Goku huffed with a pout as Vegeta laughed. "So it has to be you, Vegeta. You should be the bearer"

Vegeta stopped immediately.

"It's not going to happen, Kakarotto. As much as I wish there were more Saiyans, it's not going to be so. We are the last, and that's all there is to it. Just drop it, Kakarotto"

He sounded plaintive, against his will and Goku relented, bringing Vegeta closer to him as he hugged him close; he kissed his shoulder, his neck, the old scar along his collar bone before placing another on his lips.

"Hn. Are you going to continue or call it a night?" Vegeta shifted closer, his hand lightly stroking Goku's semi hard member. Goku did not need a second invitation as he began the next round of full moon passion.

…

_"Such a wish is well within my power to grant"_

…

 

End ?

or

To be continued?

 

* * *

 

**ii darou** = is it alright?

(いいだろう)

**suki ni shiro** = do what you like

(好きにしろ)

**hanase** = let go

(放せ)


End file.
